Se casa
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: dos años junto a el para después ver como se casa...


- los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia -

Se casa. Se va a casar.

_**Hace dos años que lo dejamos. Lo nuestro duró un año de discusiones constantes y también de lloros. Después de un par de meses volvimos a hablar y me enteré que estabas con otra chica y casi me muero. Yo aún te quería aun que por lo visto tú me habías olvidado. **_

_**Preferí ser tu amiga a olvidarte y no verte más. Prefería verte de la mano de la otra a perderte y no verte más. Cada día veía lo enamorado que estabas de ella y eso me dolía. Cada día veía las mentiras que te contaba y sin embargo tu la creías ciegamente. Una vez recuerdo que cometí el error de decirte que ella te mentía y te enfureciste conmigo. Ya me da igual decírtelo pues te vas a casar y yo no voy a tener ninguna excusa para estar a tu lado. **_

_**Por si no lo has deducido ya, esto es una carta de despedida. Me voy Edward, no quiero volver a verte pues eso solo me hace daño a mí. Voy a pensar en mí a partir de ahora como debería haber echo hace dos años. No sé adonde voy a ir ni que me esperara allá adonde vaya, lo que sí sé es que ya no te voy a volver a ver y eso me produce un profundo dolor. **_

_**Espero que seas muy feliz con ella y que al menos le preguntes si te ha mentido alguna vez. No quiero sembrar la duda en ti respecto a ella pero yo siempre he sido sincera contigo y no voy a dejar de serlo ahora. Ella te ha mentido muchísimas veces Edward, pregúntale quien es James. **_

_**Solo espero que no seas el tonto chico enamorado que he visto estos últimos dos años por que sino te casarás con una mujer que no te ama. ¿Sabes la ironía que se me acaba de ocurrir? Ella no te ama, ella te está haciendo lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí, ¿a que duele? **_

_**Espero que seas muy feliz a su lado si decides creerla o perdonarla y que tengáis muchos niños y viváis muchos años enamorados. Yo estaré por ahí en algún lugar del mundo, intentando rehacer mi vida como mejor pueda.**_

**Después de releer la carta un par de veces decidí que así estaba bien. El mañana se iba a casar y yo partiría hoy en la madrugada. Primero iría a Phoenix a visitar a mi madre y luego… luego donde me llevara la carretera. **

**Llamé a Alice para que viniera a mi casa a buscar la carta para que mañana se la dejase a su hermano pero esta no me cogía el teléfono por lo que me decidí a llamar a Rose.**

- **¿si? – me contestó ella -¿eres tu Bella? **

- **Si soy yo – le contesté - ¿sabes donde está Alice? **

- **No lo sé – me dijo - ¿tienes algún problema? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?**

- **No Rose – le dije – pero muchas gracias.**

**Después de eso le colgué y volví a llamar a Alice. A la cuarta llamada me contestó.**

- **¿si? – la escuché - ¿Bella?**

- **Alice, ¿Dónde estás? –le pregunté – hace diez minutos que te estoy llamando.**

- **Lo siento no he escuchado el teléfono – me dijo - ¿necesitas algo?**

- **Ya la tengo lista – le dije a modo de respuesta.**

- **¿estás segura Bella? – me preguntó y por el tono de su voz supe que estaba seria – quizás a lo mejor todavía no es demasiado tarde.**

- **No Alice – le dije – si es demasiado tarde, él se casará mañana y yo mañana estaré en Phoenix.**

- **Ven al menos a la boda amiga – me dijo Alice.**

- **¿Qué sentirías tú si vieras a Jasper casándose con una chica que no eres tú y encima tienes que fingir que estás contenta? – le pregunté para que me entendiera.**

- **Te entiendo amiga – me dijo – nos vemos en un rato cuando pasé por tu casa para ****recogerla.**

- **Ok – le dije – adiós.**

- **Adiós – se despidió.**

**Después de eso me tiré en mi sofá y me puse a mirar al techo. Pasaron los minutos y Alice no aparecía, ya pensaba que se había olvidado cuando al fin tocaron al timbre. Pero al abrir me llevé una miserable sorpresa, no era Alice quien estaba en mi puerta.**

- **Bella – me dijo – Alice me ha mandado a que recoja alguna carta.**

- **¿Dónde está Alice? – le pregunté.**

- **Con Jasper en su casa – me dijo. **

- **Pero si hace veinte minutos que he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que vendría ella – le dije.**

- **Pues a mí me ha llamado hace diez y me ha dicho que si le podía hacer el favor de ir a buscar a tu casa algo muy importante – me dijo – así que, aquí estoy.**

- **No deberías haberte molestado Edward – le dije – tampoco es tan importante, ya no.**

- **¿Qué pasa que no me vas a invitar a pasar? – me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y una cena levantada.**

**Yo me aparté de la puerta y le dejé pasar. Si no quería que entrara no es porque temiera que algo podía suceder entre nosotros dos sino porque tenía la mitad del apartamente vacío y no quería que preguntara por que, pero al fin y al cabo hay cosas que son inevitables.**

- **¿vas a algún lado? – me preguntó observando mi apartamente.**

- **Si – le contesté – me marcharé después de la boda.**

- **¿Por qué te marchas? – me preguntó subitamente serio.**

- **Ya nada me ata aquí – le contesté de la manera más clara que pude.**

- **¿y antes te ataba algo? – me preguntó.**

- **En cierto modo si – le dije con una media sonrisa – pero eso ya está en el pasado y es hora de que siga adelante.**

- **¿Dónde está la carta? –me preguntó él cambiando de tema.**

- **Espera aquí un momento – le dije – en seguida vuelvo.**

**Entré en mi dormitorio y me dirigí al escritorio. Antes de doblarla y meterla en un sobre le añadí unas últimas palabras:**

_**Te amo…. Bella.**_

**Después de eso, doblé la carta y la metí en un sobre. Cuando volví al comedor, Edward estaba sentado en mi sofá y se le veía totalmente relajado.**

- **¿no estás nervioso por la boda? – le pregunté.**

- **No, en absoluto – me respondió.**

- **Toma aquí tienes – le dije – por favor no la leas.**

- **Descuida – me dijo – bueno es hora de que me marche, mañana será un día bastante estresante y necesitaré estar descansado.**

- **Muchas suerte Edward – le dije.**

- **¿irás a la boda verdad? – me preguntó y yo me quedé de piedra.**

- **¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? – le pregunté yo.**

- **Es que eso de mucha suerte a sonado a despedida – me dijo.**

- **No seas tonto – le dije – soy una de las damas de honor, por supuesto que voy a ir.**

- **Bueno entonces hasta mañana – me dio dos besos en la mejilla y se marchó.**

- **Hasta siempre Edward Cullen – susurré.**

**Al día siguiente me desperté a las cinco de la mañana. Me di una ducha rápida, cogí mis maletas y me marché de mi apartamento. En un par de días llamaría a alguna agencia de mudanzas para que trasladara todos mis bienes a mi casa en Phoenix. La boda sería a las doce del mediodía y Alice le daría la carta sobre las once así que tenía tiempo de llegar a Phoenix e instalarme.**

**Cuando llegué al aeropuerto vi a Alice esperándome.**

- **¿Qué creías que iba a dejar que te fueras sin antes despedirme de ti? – me preguntó antes de lanzarse en mis brazos.**

**Estuvimos abrazadas por largo tiempo hasta que escuché como avisaban de que mi avión saldría en unos minutos. Corrí por la puerta de embarque después de asegurarle a Alice que la llamaría en cuanto llegara a Phoenix.**

**El viaje en avión no era muy tedioso pero aún así yo me quedé dormida. Soñé con Edward, que no se casaba y que me decía que me amaba, sueños.**

**Cuando al fin llegué a Phoenix, mi madre y su marido, Phill me estaban esperan en el aeropuerto. Les di un gran abrazo a los dos y nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Cuando estuve instalada llamé a Alice.**

**-¿Bella? – escuché que decía.**

**Parecía que estuviese murmurando, como no quisiesen que la escuchasen.**

- **¿ que ocurre por ahí Alice? – le pregunté.**

- **Hace media hora que deberías haber llegado – me dijo – han llamado a tu casa una inmensidad de veces y Edward se está volviendo loco diciendo que no puedes faltar a su boda que le dijiste que vendrías que algo te había ocurrido, incluso ha llamado a los hospitales para saber si estabas en alguno.**

- **¿no le has dado la carta aún? – le pregunté.**

- **No, estaba a punto de dársela – me dijo.**

- **Pues dásela y me llamas con lo que pase por favor – le dije.**

- **Esta bien – me dijo – Edward espera – escuché que lo llamaba – hablaremos más tarde Bella, adiós.**

**Después de eso colgó. Yo cogí una toalla y mi móvil y me bajé a la playa. **

**A estas alturas Edward debería estar leyendo la carta que le había dejado por medio de Alice, y efectivamente, un minuto después empecé a recibir llamadas de Edward a la cual no le contesté ninguna.**

**A las doce y media del mediodía, recibí una llamada de Alice.**

**- ¿ Alice? – pregunté.**

**- no se han casado Bella – me dijo Alice.**

**Me quedé de piedra en cuanto escuché que Alice me dijo eso.**

- **¿Qué paso después de que Edward leyera la carta? – le pregunté.**

- **Se puso a llorar Bella – me dijo ella – nunca había visto a mi hermano como lo e visto hoy. Me mandó decir que la boda se suspendía. Mi hermano no ha parado de llamarte desde entonces, por favor habla con él Bella.**

- **No puedo Alice – le dije – tengo miedo.**

- **No debes tenerlo – me dijo – por favor no vas a perder nada hablando con él.**

- **¿él sabe que estás hablando conmigo ahora? – le pregunté.**

- **No – me respondió – está encerrado en su cuarto. Tanya a intentando hablar con él pero Edward le ha dicho que no quería saber nada de ella, que se fuera con James. Habla con él por favor.**

- **Está bien Alice – le dije después de estar un momento callada.**

- **Espera un momento lo voy a llamar – me dijo. Después de un momento escuché como abría una puerta y al cabo de un minuto escuché como llamaba a otra – Edward alguien quiere hablar contigo.**

- **No quiero hablar con nadie Alice – escuché que Edward le decía a Alice a través de la puerta. Se le escuchaba su voz rota, como si estuviera llorando.**

- **Edward es Bella – le dijo Alice y al instante la puerta se abrió.**

- **¿Bella? – me preguntó Edward.**

- **Si Edward – le respondí.**

- **¿Dónde estás? – me preguntó.**

- **En Phoenix, en la casa de mi madre – le respondí.**

- **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche Bella? – me preguntó.**

- **`por que soy demasiado cobarde y por que tenía miedo Edward – le dije – yo no esperaba que cancelaras tu boda con Tanya por esa carta.**

- **Pensaba que ya no sentías nada por mí – me dijo – debiste habérmelo dicho anoche.**

- **Lo siento – le dije y en ese momento él me colgó.**

**Yo me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña. Lo había perdido definitivamente, ahora si que lo había perdido. **

**Me quedé allí, en esa playa durante todo el día. Cuando cayó la noche empecé a sentir frío y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para irme a casa, alguien me echó una manta por encima.**

- **vas a coger frío – escuché que me decía.**

- **Edward – dije levantándome de golpe - ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Has estado llorando – me dijo él acariciándome mi rostro y mirándome directamente a los ojos, sin contestarme a mi pregunta – sabes muy bien que nunca me ha gustado que llores. **

- **Hay veces en las que llorar hace que uno se sienta mejor – le dije.**

- **¿ te sientes mejor ahora que has llorado? – me preguntó.**

- **No mucho la verdad – le dije dándole una sonrisa.**

- **Así me gusta, que sonrías – me dijo acariciándome la cara – tenía miedo de llegar antes de que te fueras de Phoenix.**

- **¿y eso por que? – le pregunté sin entender.**

- **Temía perderte – me dijo él mirándome a los ojos – es raro ¿verdad?**

- **¿el que es raro? – le pregunté.**

- **Que ahora soy yo el que teme perderte a ti – me dijo – y no tú la que temes perderme a mí.**

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que no temo perderte? – le pregunté.**

- **Te fuiste – me dijo.**

- **¿y crees que porque me fui significa que no temo perderte? – le pregunté con mis cejas alzadas – no sabes de lo que hablas.**

- **Creo que si – me dijo él.**

- **Si me fui fue precisamente porque temía perderte – le dije – o mejor porque temía el daño que me pudieras hacer, al ver como te desposabas con una mujer que no te merece.**

- **Tu tampoco me mereces – dijo y con ese comentario consiguió que mi corazón se resquebrajara un poquito más y que salieran de mis ojos un par de gruesas lagrimas que me hicieron volver el rostro para que no las viera – me has interpretado mal, o quizás yo me he explicado mal.**

- **No, te he entendido perfectamente – le dije intentando contener el llanto que ya era abundante – lo que no entiendo es porque has venido.**

- **He venido porque te amo – me dijo – te amo más que a mi vida y solo me he dado cuenta cuando creía que te perdía. Siempre te había tenido ahí y por eso creía que no te necesitaba pero al creer que te habías marchado me creí morir. No quiero que te vuelvas a separar de mi lado en toda la vida Bella, tú eres mía.**

**Después de eso me besó tiernamente y me dijo: **

- **¿quieres casarte conmigo Bella? – me preguntó Edward.**

- **Si Edward – le contesté – quiero casarme contigo.**

**Después me dio un beso tierno en el que me transmitió lo mucho que me amaba.**

**1 año después**

**Estaba acostada en mi cama, esperando a que Edward llegara del trabajo. Hoy mi bebe estaba realmente inquieto, no sabía que le sucedía, a no ser… pero no podía ser, el ginecólogo me dijo que aún me quedaban un par de semanas, pero quizás se podría adelantar. Me decidí a levantarme y llamar a Alice pero en cuanto me levanté sentí como una humedad salía de mis piernas.**

**Miré hacia abajo y vi que el suelo estaba mojado y que mis piernas y el bajo de mi camisón también estaban empapados, entonces sentí un fuerte dolor en mi viente y supe que venía en camino, mis niños ya venían.**

**Como pude llegué a coger el teléfono pero cuando iba a marcar el número de Alice recibí una llamada de Edward.**

- **¿Edward? – contesté.**

- **Hola amor – me dijo y sin dejarme hablar me dijo – voy ya para casa he terminado un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba.**

- **No vengas Edward – le dije intentando contener los sollozos pues el dolor era muy fuerte.**

- **¿Qué ocurre Bella? – preguntó Edward y pude notarlo preocupado.**

- **He roto aguas amor – le dije y noté como a Edward se le cortaba la respiración – no te preocupes voy a llamar a Alice y ella me llevara, estaremos allí en unos diez minutos y entonces podrás atenderme.**

- **¿estás segura de que no quieres que vaya una ambulancia? – me preguntó y lo noté muy nervioso.**

- **No de verdad – le dije – voy a llamar a Alice.**

- **En cuanto la llames llámame por favor – me dijo.**

- **De acuerdo – le contesté – te amo.**

**Después de colgarle llamé a Alice y ella al cuarto pitido me contestó.**

- **¿si? – preguntó - ¿Quién demonios es a esta hora?**

- **Alice – le dije – me he puesto de parto y Edward no está en casa.**

- **¿Cómo? –dijo y supe que se había levantado de la cama de un salto pues escuché que Jasper le decía `` ¿adonde vas? ´´ - ¿Dónde está mi hermano?**

- **En el trabajo – le contesté – lo he llamado y le he dicho que nos espere allí – le dije tratando de reprimir el dolor que estaba sintiendo - ¿puedes llevarme? **

- **Por supuesto – me dijo – estaré en tu casa en menos de diez minutos.**

**Después de eso me colgó. Con los nervios de coger todo lo necesario se me olvido llamar a Edward. Cuando intentaba bajar las escaleras, Alice entró en la casa y corrió hacia mi y me ayudó a bajar el resto de los escalones. En el coche nos esperaba Jasper.**

- **¿Cómo estás Bella? – me preguntó.**

- **Pues no lo sé – le dije – a veces bien, y a veces me duele muchísimo.**

- **No te preocupes, pronto estaremos en el hospital.**

**El viaje al hospital fue lo peor de la noche pues la carretera estaba en muy mal estado y había muchísimos baches que me hacían saltar de un lado a otro y producía que me doliera muchísimo más. **

**Cuando al fin llegamos a urgencias estaba exhausta. Edward nos esperaba en la puerta con la bata blanca puesta y una camilla esperando. En cuanto vio el coche corrió hacia nosotros y por poco no lo atropellamos, Jasper se llevó una colleja por parte de Alice por eso.**

- **¿Cómo te sientes amor? – me preguntó cuando pudo abrir la puerta del coche para sacarme.**

- **Fatal – le dije – me duele muchísimo.**

- **¿puedes caminar? – me preguntó.**

- **No mucho – le dije – pero lo puedo intentar.**

- **¿crees que llegaras hasta la camilla? – me dijo y me señaló donde estaba la camilla.**

- **Creo que si – le dije – Alice coge las cosas.**

- **Si no te preocupes Bella – me dijo.**

**Después, con mucha dificultad salí del coche. Los enfermeros nos esperaban en la puerta y cuando llegamos y me tumbé en la camilla comenzaron a ponerme agujas por todas partes.**

- **tenemos que llevarla al paritorio señor Cullen – le dijo uno de los enfermeros – si quiere puede venir con nosotros.**

- **Por supuesto – dijo él.**

**Fuimos al paritorio y por el camino no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito cuando bajamos un pequeño escalón.**

- **ya va a pasar amor – me dijo Edward que me tenía cogida de la mano. **

**Cuando llegamos al paritorio, uno de los enfermeros me hizo sentarme y luego otro médico me pinchó en la espalda. A los cinco minutos me fui encontrando mejor.**

- **¿te duele? – me preguntó Edward.**

- **Ya no tanto – le dije – no te preocupes.**

- **Si me preocupo – me dijo – las personas más importantes para mi están en este paritorio.**

- **Todo saldrá bien – le dije – ya verás.**

**Entonces entró nuestra ginecóloga y comenzó a conectarme a máquinas para conocer como iba mi corazón y el de los gemelos. Todo iba bien afortunadamente y para gran alegría mía y de Edward, la ginecóloga nos dijo que en una media hora más podríamos comenzar porque ya estaba muy dilatada. **

**Al pasar una hora, ya estaba dando empujones para sacar a mis dos trocitos de mi corazón al mundo. A los diez minutos mi primer pequeño salió.**

- **es un niño – escuché que decía una de las enfermeras.**

- **Muy bien amor – me dijo Edward – ahora solo queda la pequeña y ya habremos terminado.**

**Pero yo estaba muy cansada y temía que ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Poco a poco el pitido de mi corazón fue yendo cada vez más lento y Edward se percató de ello.**

- **Bella amor no te preocupes todo va a salir bien – me dijo – vas a estar bien.**

- **Bella solo tienes que dar un último empujón y tu niña estará fuera – escuché que me decía la ginecóloga – veo su cabeza.**

- **Bella amor, un último empujón – en ese momento noté que mis ojos se cerraban – no puede, deberíamos hacerle la cesárea.**

- **Bella despierta – escuché que me llamaban y parpadeé lentamente sin abrir mis ojos del todo pues no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso – si no empujas ahora tu niña morirá.**

**Yo abrí mis ojos de golpe. No podía ser, mi niña no podía morir, había soñado miles de noches con tenerla entre mis brazos.**

- **bella por favor un último esfuerzo –escuché como uno de los monitores que no era el mío se disparaba – la niña se asfixia, se está asfixiando Bella.**

**Y entonces sin saber como abrí mis ojos y volví a empujar. Edward me tenía agarrada de la mano y su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro.**

**- venga Bella un poco más – me volvió a decir la ginecóloga.**

**Volví a empujar y después otra vez más hasta que escuché el llanto de mi pequeña, entonces me permití dormir.**

**Cuando desperté, tenía a un lado de mi cama a mi niño y a mi otro lado a mi niña. **

- **estoy muy orgulloso de ti Bella – escuché que Edward me decía.**

**Entonces levanté la cabeza y vi que estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba a los pies de mi cama. **

- **toda la familia se han ido a desayunar – me dijo – han pasado la noche en vela por que tu estado era algo crítico.**

- **¿Cómo están los niños? – pregunté con voz débil.**

- **Están sanos cariño – me dijo y se levantó para sentarse a mi lado. – dentro de unos minutos les toca comer, la enfermera me preguntó si querías darles el pecho.**

- **¿Qué le dijiste? – le pregunté.**

- **Que yo pensaba que si – me contestó – pero que no estaba seguro. Mírame Bella.**

**Lo miré y vi que había tristeza en su mirada. Mis manos comenzaron a temblarme y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, él no me podía dejar, no ahora que había dado a luz a sus dos pequeños.**

- **siento haberte echo pasar por todo lo que has pasado – me dijo él cogiéndome de las manos.**

- **¿te arrepientes de haberme dejado embarazada? – le pregunté.**

- **Arrepentirme no – me dijo él – pero no sé, quizás debimos pensar mejor las cosas.**

- **Vete Edward – le dije – sal de la habitación y vuelve cuando hayas aclarado tus ideas.**

**Él sin oponer resistencia me hizo caso y se marchó. A los pocos minutos, entró una enfermera.**

- **hola srta. Swan – me saludó - ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

- **Muy bien – le dije - ¿están bien mis pequeños?**

- **Perfectamente – me dijo con una sonrisa dulce – pero les toca su comida. ¿quiere darles el pecho o biberón?**

- **Me gustaría darles el pecho – le contesté.**

- **Pues bien – me dijo – vamos a empezar por la pequeña – vi como cogía a mi pequeña niña y poco a poco la despertaba. Justo antes de pasármela, Edward volvió a la habitación.**

- **¿puedo quedarme? – preguntó, yo solo asentí.**

**Entonces la enfermera me pasó a mi pequeña. En cuanto la sentí contra mi piel mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, como si mi niña lo hubiera notado abrió sus ojitos y me miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre.**

- **ese momento siempre es muy bonito – dijo la enfermera – el reencuentro entre madre e hija.**

- **Si –le dije intentando contener el llanto sin poder quitar mi mirada de mi pequeña - ¿Qué debo hacer?**

**La enfermera me explicó como debía darle el pecho y cuando se aseguró que había comprendido todo nos dejo a Edward, a mis niños y a mi solos. Yo me dediqué a darle el pecho a mi niña sin reparar aún en Edward pues aún no quería saber lo que había decidido. Después de quince minutos de estar dándole el pecho a la pequeña, esta se durmió. Entonces levanté la cabeza y vi como Edward me estaba mirando. Tenía los ojos anegados en lagrimas y me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. **

- **estas muy hermosa – me dijo, luego se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios – te amo y nunca he estado más feliz de algo como lo estoy ahora.**

- **Sabía que no podrías arrepentirte de esto – le dije – yo no podría.**

**Edward me ayudó a colocar a Nessie en su cunita y después cogió al pequeño Anthony y me lo puso en lo brazos. Yo le di de comer y cuando terminó, Edward lo volvió a meter en su cunita. Después yo le hice un hueco a Edward en mi cama y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.**

**Los días que siguieron al nacimiento fueron una locura. Cuando uno lloraba también lo hacía el otro y Edward y yo teníamos que estar batallando entre pañales y biberones. Decidimos posponer la boda unos meses porque ahora estábamos muy estresados. Edward se había pedido la baja por paternidad y le habían concedido tres meses lo que era toda una suerte pues no sé como me habría apañado con dos niños súper llorones y que se pasaban el día durmiendo y la noche llorando. Lo malo era cuando uno dormía por el día y la otra por la noche. Teníamos que estar despiertos veinticuatro horas y a veces eso me superaba. **

**Cuando se hicieron mayores, comenzaron a dormir mas por la noche así que yo también podía dormir más. Edward había vuelto al trabajo por lo que me dejaba sola con los pequeños. **

**Pronto mis niños cumplirían un añito y Edward y yo aún no nos habíamos casado. **

- **no te preocupes por eso – me dijo él una noche que se lo comenté – nos casaremos este verano.**

- **¿de verdad? – le dije.**

- **Te lo prometo.**

**Con lo que no contábamos era que para ese verano yo estaría de nuevo embarazada aun que afortunadamente esta vez solo traía a un pequeño. **

**Nos casamos justo un mes después de dar yo a luz. Había recuperado mi figura y el vestido me quedaba muy hermoso. **

**Edward estaba muy guapo y mis pequeños no digamos. Nessie y Anthony tenían casi dos añitos y Marie un mes. **

**Yo estaba muy orgullosa de mi familia y Edward , él también.**

**Ambos nos amábamos y teníamos a tres pedacitos de nuestros corazones por los que vivir, y así lo haríamos.**

**aqui vuelvo con otra historia...**

**se que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo ninguna de mis historias pero sinceramente ahora mismo me es imposible porque estoy... totalmente bloqueada.**

**esta la tenía escrita desde hace mucho... espero que les guste.**

**muchos besos y cuidense**

**mayte92**


End file.
